Ragnaproject  the bad romance?
by tenten25689
Summary: Um se tornou a raiz dos problemas do outro... mas ao mesmo tempo um pode ser a solução pro outro.    Conheça Tenten, que era sozinha até conhecer Souless, onde sua vida mudou completamente
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Olá, não irei citar nomes, então vocês irão me conhecer como Tenten. Nunca tive amigos. Até que um dia, eu conheci a Sakura, que era parecida cmg. Nos tornamos amigas, porem quando ela tinha companhia eu não me aproximava. Um dia desses, passando por ela, vi um garoto que estava com ela, de nome Souless. Logo me interessei por ele. Porem, tinha vergonha de me aproximar... ate o dia em que tudo aconteceu.

* * *

><p><strong>ohayo minna-san \o**

**aqui estou com o prologo da minha historia**

**acreditem, depois dela qlqr outra historia maluca será fichinha perto desta**

**eu sou a autora de Quem vai ficar com Tenten, publicada neste site, porem perdi aquela conta**

**e estou de volta com esta espero que gostem**

**semana q vem trago o cap 2 kissus**


	2. Caminhos Cruzados

**Cap. 1 – caminhos cruzados**

Passando com minha baby wizard por Prontera, encontrei ele e seu amigo, Rokague, conversando na calçada. Com a maior cara de pau do mundo, me pedi para sentar. Eles deixaram.

E então me sentei para conversar com eles, logo nos tornamos amigos. Fui conhecendo os dois. O Souless era solteiro. Graças a Deus!

Fiquei ausente alguns minutos. Quando voltei, Souless veio falar comigo:

-Vamos a igreja? Vai ter festa lá...

-Vamos! - respondi.

E então eu vi um casamento. Logo pensei "que coisa linda, um dia eu irei me casar."

E então me passou na cabeça que a festa na verdade era um casamento. Cheguei no Souless e perguntei:

-Alguém vai casar?

E ele respondeu:

-Sim... Eu.

E foi isso mesmo. Logo chegou uma tal de Mary.

Assisti ao casamento pacientemente. Logo pensei: "acabei de conhece-los, não posso fazer nada, não os conheço direito"

Conversando com o Rokague, confessei que gostava do Souless. E logo depois, estávamos nós três conversando:

-Agora que você casou, você precisa de amante! - disse Rokague.

-É – eu disse -, eu sei quem poderia ser sua amante...

Ele olhou pra minha cara e perguntou quem era. Achei melhor mandar só pra ele:

-Eu gosto de você...

nisso ele respondeu:

-Mas... acabamos de nos conhecer...

-Eu sei, e você acabou de casar também... então finge que eu não disse nada.

-Ah, sobre a Mary... ela é só minha amiga, eu não gosto dela... casei por que o Rokague pediu.

-Nossa, eu nunca casaria assim... Mas então, sera que eu tenho uma chance? Não precisa ser agora...

-Quem sabe um dia?

Mal sabíamos o que o destino nos aguardava...

* * *

><p><strong>olá amores \o aqui está quando tudo começou...**

**bom, eu prometo que os capitulos aos poucos serão maiores uns dos outros...**

**Soh pra vcs saberem, temos 10 meses de historia, que ainda n acabaram xD**

**portanto, vai durar bastante esta historia**

**Kissus ate o proximo :***


	3. o começo de uma amizade

**cap. 2 – o inicio da amizade**

no dia seguinte, eu encontrei o Souless quando fui upar em esfinge, e depois ficamos conversando, nos conhecendo melhor...

um dia, passeando por Prontera, chegou uma garota chamada Mix e disse:

-Souless! Estou sabendo que você me traiu com uma vagabunda e que casou com ela!

E então ele respondeu:

-Não amor... Eu te amo... Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

e eu tentei ajudar, mandando só pra ela:

-Não, não foi bem assim... se acalme, não precisa brigar com ele...

Foi então que ela virou pra ele:

-Eu te perdoo, se a gente adotar a Baby.

Pois é, nessa época as pessoas me chamavam de Baby.

Ai ele disse:

-Não, melhor não...

-Eu vou matar essa vagabunda! Quem é ela?

E então o Rokague:

-Não precisa fazer isso com ela!

E eu me intrometi:

-É! ela não tem culpa!

E então ela vira e diz:

-A Baby é a garota?

Saí em disparada.

Depois, o Soul veio falar comigo.

-Liga pra ela não... ela é meio doidinha...

-Ah, mas você está com ela e tal...

-Não a Mix é só minha amiga, a gente tava zoando só

-Ah mentira!

-Serio! Ela é só minha amiga...

Ai Deus, onde fui parar?

Após passado o susto da primeira impressão, percebi que realmente ela era muito doida, mas um amor de pessoa. Logo nos tornamos amigas.

Certa vez, estávamos conversando e eles disseram assim:

-Vamos morrer e ir pro inferno conhecer o diabo!

E digitaram o comando para se matar do jogo. Foi então que eu disse:

-Pois bem, eu sou a diaba. Então a partir de agora vocês me pertencem!

Neste dia, conhecemos também uma garota chamada Lisa. Ela era muito doida. O pior foi que ela disse que tínhamos que fazer tudo o que ela mandava, e ela disse pro Soul:

-Beija a Baby!

E eu olhei pra cara dele, ele olhou pra minha, e ele disse:

-Não... Somos apenas amigos.

Depois, mandei mensagem para a Lisa:

-Só pra você saber... Eu gosto dele.

-Poxa... nem sabia falei aquilo brincando...

então, um dia ele e o Rokague estavam conversando e falaram sobre a Sakura. Eu perguntei:

-É uma sniper?

-Nem sei a classe dela... - respondeu Souless.

-Bom, vou entrar numa personagem e você diz se é a mesma roupa.

E entrei na personagem que é a gêmea dela.

-Sim... é esta classe

-Bom, esta personagem era a gêmea dela, mas ela trocou o penteado e não somos mais gêmeas...

-A gente acha que ela gosta de mim...

confesso que quando eu paquerava ele, eu percebia muito bem... e também que ele também sentia o mesmo

Com o passar do tempo, eu e ele fomos nos tornando cada vez mais amigos. Com pouco tempo, virei pra ele e disse:

-Sabe de uma coisa?

-O que?

-Você virou meu best sabia?

-Sério?

-Logico né?

Porem, nós dois ficamos algum tempo sem poder sair, pois estavamos ocupados. Mas um dia ele voltou a sair e disse:

-Volte também, não é o mesmo sem você...

E voltei a encontrar o povo.

* * *

><p><strong>Konbawa ^-^<strong>

**a pedidos do Gustavo-kun estou aqui novamente ;3**

**vou demorar mais um pouco pq n acho meu caderno e to tentando lembrar o q aconteceu na epoca e.e**

**ate mais minna-san o/**


End file.
